


Ave, Caesar

by Rene_Raven



Series: Риэль [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_Raven/pseuds/Rene_Raven
Summary: Человек всегда выбирает. Между тем, что уже имеет, и тем, что может иметь; между желаемым и нужным; между легким и правильным. Кажется, что возможность выбора - это благо, в этом свобода... Однако выбор убивает, потому что разрезает душу пополам. Разве может она после этого остаться прежней? Нет. Впрочем, одно утешение: такой выбор бывает лишь единожды в жизни.В королевстве Риэль наступили неспокойные времена. И каждый ищет способ не захлебнуться в водовороте событий...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В названии: Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant (лат.) - славься, Цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя. Так гладиаторы приветствовали римского императора. Тут значение... символическое.

Никакого природного права не существует, это выражение — устаревшая бессмыслица… Право возникает только тогда, когда объявляется закон, который запрещает что-то делать под страхом кары. Пока нет закона, природной является лишь львиная сила или потребность живого существа, которое чувствует голод и холод, одно слово — потребность…  
Ф. Стендаль «Красное и черное»

 

В шаре из полупрозрачного стекла клубился дым. Причудливые облачка — то фиолетовые, то голубые, а то и вовсе черные, — обладали прямо-таки магнетическим воздействием: взглянешь — и уже не сможешь отвести глаз… Вглядывалась и ведьма — неопрятного вида старуха, что, впрочем, в полумраке комнатки почти не было заметно.

— Вижу несчастье… И радость. Врагов ваших радость… — хриплое бормотание ведьмы было еле слышным, однако почему-то казалось, что кричит она громче, чем герольды на площади.

Перед трехногим столиком (судя по форме, когда-то была и четвертая) стояли двое мужчин в черных плащах. Они расположились так, чтобы свет из единственного, порядком запыленного окна не падал им в лица, но для одного и эта мера предосторожности показалась недостаточной: его лицо скрывала маска из темной ткани, так что различить можно было лишь светлые волосы и светлые глаза, как у любого чистокровного эрта. Его спутник лица не закрывал — лишь накинул на голову капюшон плаща; его черные глаза — единственные живые точки на мертвенно-бледном лице — ярко блестели. Когда ведьма заговорила, во взгляде, брошенном им на человека в маске, мелькнуло что-то тревожное, но тут же пропало. Старуха, в свою очередь, внимательно на него посмотрела.

— В тебе есть страх. Страх, с которым ты живешь и жить будешь до смерти. Но не своей смерти… — она обошла столик и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, попыталась схватить человека с черными глазами за руку, но тот поспешно отшатнулся. Пола плаща тоже дернулась, и что-то блеснуло: левой рукой человек сжимал рукоять кинжала.

— Смешной… Думаешь, что это поможет? — ведьма мерзко расхохоталась. — Вы все думаете, что в стали есть сила. А мечи ломаются… Вы еще увидите.

— Есть та сила, о которой ты не знаешь ничего, — спокойно возразил черноглазый и повернулся к человеку в маске. — Идемте отсюда, довольно уже.

Тот пожал плечами и, бросив на столик несколько золотых монет, вышел на улицу. Черноглазый поспешил за ним, бросив на ведьму странный, нечитаемый взгляд. Та совершенно неожиданно поежилась:

— Страшный человек.

Ее посетитель, уже отворивший дверь, резко обернулся; полы плаща вновь взметнулись за его спиной. Свет наконец упал на лицо, и можно было беспрепятственно рассмотреть его длинные, почти до плеч, черные волосы и тонкие черты лица. Пожалуй, этот человек считался бы даже очень красивым, будь в нем хоть немного живости и теплоты в глазах, слишком равнодушных для мужчины, которому на вид не дашь больше двадцати пяти. Сейчас же в черном плаще и с причудливо падающими на лицо тенями он казался демоном древнего мира — из тех, о ком столько рассказывают в легендах.

— И при этом боюсь непонятно чего? Совсем тут из ума выжила? — язвительно отозвался «демон» и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— Что она тебе говорила? — уже на улице поинтересовался его спутник, снимая маску. Его голубые глаза улыбались, а лицо, пусть и лишенное демонической привлекательности первого, было куда более приветливым. — Раз уж дослушал, что-то интересное, маршал.  
Черноглазый, названный маршалом, посмотрел на него раздраженно.

— Ничего интересного, — как отрезал, — и это была глупая затея, о чем я говорил еще вчера. Что подходит вашей сестре, не подходит вам — королю, между прочим!

— А вдруг она правду говорила? И все-таки видит будущее? — светловолосый, оказавшийся никем иным, как самим королем Эртионом, направился вверх по узкой улочке. Маршалу не оставалось ничего, кроме как идти следом, то и дело напряженно оглядываясь.

— Эрты не могут не видеть будущее, — маршал покачал головой.

— А иллены? — король лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ляпнул же на свою голову, — вздохнул его спутник. — И я маршал, а не прорицатель. Во всяком случае, очень на это надеюсь.

— А если дополнительное жалованье? Впрочем, ладно, Рене, извини.

Рене Артино, маршал королевства, лишь вздохнул. Король извинялся каждый раз, а затем вновь отпускал шуточку в том же духе. А ему, Рене, было больно. Каждый чертов раз. Единственное, что изменилось за почти десять лет при дворе — он научился держать лицо и не показывать своих чувств. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

«Прошло почти триста лет… — порой с горечью думал Рене. — А ничего так и не изменилось. А Эртион еще имеет глупость гордиться своей бумажкой».

— Неужели обиделся? — голос короля вывел маршала из задумчивости. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Нет. Вы король, вы имеете право говорить все, что считаете нужным, — привычная, дежурная фраза. Вот почему именно сегодня она короля не устроила?

— Ты так не думаешь, я знаю, — Эртион попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Что я думаю, никого не интересует, а говорю я то, что положено, — отрезал Рене и ускорил шаг.

— И все же… — король не унимался, но маршал, вдруг отбросив правила приличия, остановился и схватил его за руку.

— Вам не кажется, что это неподходящее место для задушевных разговоров?

Король вздохнул, но возражать не стал и даже не отдернул руку. Рене же настороженно огляделся.

— С самого начала говорил, что это авантюра…

— Что?

Маршал подошел к королю еще ближе и зашептал на ухо:

— Аккуратно, резко не оборачивайтесь. Вон там, у дома с противоположной стороны… Видите мальчишку в шапочке?

— Да, но…

— Он еще от гадалки за нами идет. А вы знаете, что я не верю в совпадения.

Король посмотрел на Рене с удивлением.

— Вы умудряетесь разговаривать со мной, обижаться и при этом еще замечать соглядатаев?

— Я же военный, — произнес молодой человек таким тоном, будто указывал на очевидное. — Вообще-то, надо брать охрану. Вы король, а ходите… Со мной, зная, как отдельные личности меня обожают.

— Это-то тут при чем?

— При том, что не все лучники метко стреляют… Идемте.

Король и маршал двинулись дальше. До дворца оставалось совсем ничего, а Рене сделал себе заметку: узнать, что за мальчишка. В его прямые обязанности входило лишь командование войсками, но в качестве собственной инициативы он создал нечто вроде тайной полиции и имел осведомителей везде, где нужно… Полезно. А также приятно порой знать больше, чем вездесущий первый министр Андре Риголь. Порой, конечно, мороки больше, чем той пользы: уследить, чтобы информация не уплыла случайно не в том направлении, довольно сложно.

Улица, ведущая ко дворцу, проходила через Рыночную площадь — сердце того, что обычно называлось Речным городом, в отличие от дворца и домов знати возле него, которые располагались на возвышении, а не у самой реки Риэль. Тот район так и называли — Высокий город. К тому же, он был окружен крепостной стеной, и в мирное время туда не пускали кого попало — а в эту категорию невольно попадали почти все горожане и уж тем более крестьяне. Зато в случае нападения крепость становилась надежной защитой. Как во время обороны, сделавшей Рене маршалом…

В Речном городе кипела жизнь: торговля, толпы людей, гул голосов и никакой политики — пожалуй, за это маршал Рене и питал особою любовь к этому месту. Шум, гам, беспорядок, которые разительно отличались от чопорности двора. И меньше шансов увидеть презрительную ухмылку в свой адрес. Впрочем, и при дворе осталось не так много на это способных — больно хорошо Рене умел владеть шпагой.

Однако беспорядок имеет свои недостатки: маршал едва успел отшатнуться, чтобы в него не попала рыба… Он наклонился, аккуратно поднял рыбину за хвост и весело спросил у бросившего ее человека в коричневой куртке:

— И за что вы с ней так, а?

— Тухлая! — завопил тот. — Вот посмотрите вы, господин… Тухлая!

— Не слушайте его, господин, только утром выловлена, — немедленно возразила женщина-торговка, тут же сидевшая с корзинкой.

Рене, вновь улыбнувшись, понюхал рыбу.

— Ну, положим, не сегодня, а вчера… Но есть можно, — и сунул ее обратно в корзинку. Затем повернулся к недовольному покупателю: — Так что нечего разбрасываться.

— Да что вы вообще в рыбе понимаете?! — горожанин с недоверием посмотрел на черные, с серебристой вышивкой, нашивки на колете — знак принадлежности к высшим военным чинам.

— Уж тухлую рыбу отличу, — успокоил его маршал и вернулся к королю, который со смехом наблюдал за происходящим.

— А кто-то еще упрекал за авантюры, — все еще смеясь, произнес Эртион, когда они уже пересекли площадь и вновь шли по малолюдной улочке.

— Дурной пример заразителен, — пожал плечами маршал.

Они повернули в следующую улицу, но и тут не обошлось без сюрприза. Рене и Эртион не прошли и половины расстояния до перекрестка — или, скорее, поворота, ввиду хаотичности застройки, — как им наперерез выскочил потрепанный мальчишка лет десяти.

— О, колдун, — закричал он, глядя на маршала. — А отец говорит, что все беды из-за таких…

— Значит, дурак твой отец, — тот раздраженно отстранил мальчика с дороги. Как это надоело! Даже в детях воспитывают ненависть! А ведь именно от этого, родителями заложенного, столь сложно избавиться, а иногда и невозможно — это Рене, как никто другой, знал по себе. Эртион лишь снисходительно улыбается… Как всегда.

Тут из дома выбежала темноволосая женщина — определенно из илленов — и потянула сорванца за руку.

— Извините моего сына, господин, — поспешно проговорила женщина, увидев перед собой хорошо одетого и явно знатного человека.

Рене посмотрел на них с удивлением и горечью, но ничего не сказал. Все еще хуже, чем показалось на первый взгляд. А мать жалко, несмотря на то, что маршал, казалось бы, раз и навсегда запретил себе кого-либо жалеть.

Когда женщина и ребенок скрылись за дверью, он обратился к королю:

— Теперь вы понимаете, в чем проблема? — маршал неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону дома. — В этом. Вы вообразили, будто люди по вашему приказу могут забыть, простить… А вот не могут.

— Но без этой, как ты говоришь, «бумажки» было бы хуже. Точнее, не было бы вообще ничего, — неуверенно возразил король, почему-то положив руку на эфес шпаги. Рене, от которого не укрылся этот жест, насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Правильно. Но этого недостаточно, понимаете? Кровь смывается лишь кровью.


	2. Часть 1. Le Joueur. Глава 1. Домино

Старый король умирал. Медленно и крайне мучительно. Метался по широкой кровати, комкал руками дорогие черные простыни, что-то бормотал, вскрикивал, стонал, а в его искаженном болью лице виделось уже нечто нечеловеческое. Лекарь разводил руками — ничего, мол, не могу поделать: запретили. Можно было дать хотя бы настойку мака (1), но сам монарх, будучи еще относительно в здравом уме, действительно запретил. Это казалось странным, но лишь тем, кто не знал короля. Он верил в судьбу, причем говорил всегда именно о судьбе, а не о Боге — это, к тому же, объясняло кислое выражение лица почтенного архиепископа, также наблюдавшего за умирающим. И весь спектакль — лишь высшая мера проявления фатализма: суждено страдать — значит, нужно страдать. Какого-то извращенного фатализма, как всегда казалось маршалу Рене. Он-то сам гораздо больше верил в людей, чем в высшие силы.

«Не знаю, что там насчет судьбы, но людей изводить ты всегда обожал, — думал Рене, глядя на старика. — Даже сейчас будто наслаждаешься этим представлением». Этот король сделал его — иллена — маршалом, то есть одним из самых влиятельных людей в королевстве, дав почти неограниченный контроль над армией. И этого же короля хотелось придушить едва ли не после каждого разговора.

Маршал терпеть не мог короля. Маршал терпеть не мог смотреть на умирающих. Однако стоял на положенном месте с равнодушным выражением лица, разве что глядел по большей части в потолок — пожалуй, после почти четырех часов этого действа он смог бы и с закрытыми глазами описать всю его отделку, причем, надо сказать, весьма затейливую. Орнаменты, изображения ангелочков и, вероятно, каких-то святых — Рене никогда не был силен в богословии.

Маршал видел немало смертей — без этого никак. Правда, после сражений он либо помогал раненым, если это можно было сделать — искусству врачевания он, как и почти все иллены, был обучен, — либо добивал тех, кого спасти не удалось бы в любом случае. Но стоять и смотреть — невыносимо. Не страшно, нет. Просто потом у Рене всегда было такое чувство, будто из него резко, безжалостно что-то вырвали. Убивать и то легче, чем смотреть на того, кто умирает без твоей помощи. И хочется придушить того чертового лекаря, которому, видите ли, запретили. Или добить-таки короля. Хотя разум тут же настойчиво шепчет, что ни того, ни другого определенно делать не стоит. Впрочем, похоже, это он один такой сентиментальный. Вон министру Риголю совершенно все равно, где обдумывать очередную интригу: здесь или у себя за письменным столом…

Рене едва ощутимо поежился. В покоях горел камин, однако он слишком хорошо чувствовал холод поздней осени, царившей за окном. А если закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на ощущениях, становится понятно, что холод по большей части идет и не с улицы вовсе, а от эмоций толпы сановников, собравшихся здесь…

Взгляд возвращается к наследному принцу, Эртиону. Он, присев у самой кровати, держит отца за руку и… плачет. Действительно, слезы катятся по щекам. Пожалуй, только они здесь искренние. Мальчишка. На каких-нибудь года два младше самого Рене, но все равно мальчишка. Искренний, наивный, благородный. Замечательные качества для человека, но скверные для политика. А какой из советников не мечтает стать королем? Маршал украдкой оглядывает собравшихся вокруг постели короля. Выражения лиц такие же равнодушные — те, кто не освоил искусство лицедейства, не достигают таких высот, — но его, Рене, не обманешь, тем более, секрет прост: глаза выдают. Все эти выжидающие, алчные взгляды. Нет, чтобы Эртион удержался на троне, ему нужна чья-то поддержка. Необходимо повести игру так, чтобы молодой король кому-то из этих ключевых фигур был нужен именно на троне… Маршал поймал на себе тяжелый, оценивающий взгляд Риголя и насмешливо ему улыбнулся — одними глазами. Министр едва не скривился, но вовремя вспомнил, что нужно держать лицо. Рене же усилием воли подавил другую улыбку — торжествующую. Что ж, не зря он был единственным, над кем даже старый король издевался крайне осторожно. Дань жизненному принципу: он сам смеется над кем угодно, но над собой не позволит никому, будь то король или даже дьявол. Забавно, правда, получается, когда король пытается поступать так же… А ведь старик говорил с каждым днем все более безумные вещи…

Может, оно и к лучшему. Умалишенный на троне — вовсе не то, что нужно государству. Но и король-мальчишка тоже. А ему, Рене, не вмешиваться бы в политику… Глядишь, и на своем месте останется: в конце концов, он здесь едва ли не единственный офицер, способный хоть иногда выигрывать сражения, а внешние враги не дремлют. Только одна загвоздка: мальчишка-будущий-король по какому-то причудливому стечению обстоятельств считает его своим другом. Да и он, маршал, к Эртиону… привязан, что ли. Значит, придется что-то делать.

Рене снова обводит взглядом комнату. Разумеется, все устали от необходимости стоять и разглядывать стены с постной миной. Вон архиепископ оперся о резной столбик кровати — тот самый с узором в виде герба правящей династии — волка, воющего на луну. Никто не смог бы сказать в точности, почему Риттер Первый Король выбрал себе именно такой герб, но в нем определенно было что-то символическое и даже завораживающее. А если вспомнить, в какую сумму казне обошлась резьба, то и подавно.

Возле архиепископа — молодой священник, как и положено, в черном. Он чуть наклонился к кровати и взгляд Рене, привыкшего подмечать даже самые незначительные детали, тут же напоролся на складку на одеянии. Ничего особенного, но только не для того, кто хорошо знает, как прячут оружие под колетом или плащом. Маршал и сам носил кинжалы в потайных карманах, несмотря на то, что ему — единственному из всех дворян или советников — можно было даже к королю приходить со шпагой.

Дело дрянь. Священники не носят клинки под одеждой развлечения ради, поэтому дело тут нечисто. Король и так уже покойник, его самого или Риголя явно убили бы в другом месте, значит, Эртион. Но кому это нужно? Риголю? Архиепископу? От прежней почти расслабленности не остается и следа; теперь Рене ловит взглядом каждое движение в комнате. В случае чего, руку священника можно перехватить — стоит он как раз очень удобно. Но это будет скандал, а скандал сейчас никак не нужен.

— Король умер, — хрипловатый голос лекаря мгновенно вырвал всех из раздумий, но никто не шевельнулся — лишь священник начал мерно что-то говорить. Рене вновь бросил быстрый взгляд на бледного, как полотно, Эртиона и понял, что это представление пора заканчивать досрочно. И совершенно наплевать, что и кем предписано. Заодно удастся обезопасить…

Маршал решительно подошел к теперь уже королю, схватил его за руку и резко дернул вверх, на себя. Эртион даже не воспротивился этому, как и тому, что Рене, растолкав «зрителей», почти потащил его к двери… Риголь смотрит осуждающе, но на это тоже наплевать. С ним разберемся потом.

Молодой человек под руки довел новоиспеченного короля до покоев, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. Ничего необычного не наблюдалось: стены как стены, картины на своих местах, никаких посторонних. Едва переступив порог, Эртион высвободился и мешком упал на кровать. Рене быстро нашел себе стул и сел рядом. Подозрения никуда не делись, но сначала нужно привести в порядок… друга.

— Хочешь плакать — плачь, — в глазах маршала появилось что-то, похожее на сочувствие.

— Отец всегда говорил, что это недостойно… Нельзя, — прошептал Эртион, невидящим взглядом уставившись в стену.

— Сейчас — можно. В конце концов, он был вашим отцом.

Молодой король медленно перевел взгляд на маршала.

— А твой отец умер?

Рене дернулся, будто его ударили. «Ему просто больно… У него отец умер…» Едва ли не с первого дня знакомства он поставил условие: никаких вопросов о его семье, прошлом и личной жизни. До этого Эртион и не спрашивал, а теперь…

— Я не знаю, — после минутной паузы очень тихо ответил маршал. Эртион хотел было спросить что-то еще, но передумал: видимо, понял, что это лишнее.

Тем временем Рене порывисто встал, пересек комнату и принялся что-то искать в дальнем углу. Наконец извлек откуда-то бутылку вина и два бокала, поставил это все на столик. Откупорил бутылку, налил и протянул один бокал Эртиону, который молча наблюдал за тем, как маршал хозяйничает в его покоях.

— Пейте.

— Не надо… — Эртион попытался вернуть бокал.

— Пейте, говорю, — Рене тяжело вздохнул и залпом осушил свой. Налил опять, пока Эртион сделал несколько неуверенных глотков… «Король, а даже пить не умеет», — и к чему бы такая мысль?

— Что мне теперь делать? — молодой король допил вино и начал нервно вертеть бокал в руках. Маршал налил себе уже третий раз, но собеседнику не стал: спаивать Эртиона сейчас в его планы никак не входило.

— В каком смысле «что»?

— Я ведь должен править, — Эртион сглотнул и наконец поставил бокал на стол. — От меня ждут чего-то… Риголь, архиепископ, даже ты… А я просто не знаю, что делать.

Рене пересел к нему на кровать и осторожно взял за руку.

— Делайте то, что считаете нужным. Не сомневайтесь. И никогда и никому не говорите, что вы не знаете, что делать.

Эртион слабо улыбнулся.

— Даже тебе?

— Даже мне, — серьезно ответил маршал.

Настойчивый стук в дверь повторился, и Рене неохотно поднял голову. Шея и спина болели немилосердно… Пожалуй, со сном на столе пора заканчивать. Как и с воспоминаниями о смерти короля. Это было всего два дня назад, но «было», так что не хватало еще и сны об этом видеть.

— Заходите, — маршал поправил рубашку и откинул со лба мешающую черную прядь. В приоткрытую дверь проскользнул адъютант Шарль Люэнь и поспешно поклонился. Юноша-эрт, однако из тех, кто честолюбие ставит выше предрассудков, а шутка ли — быть адъютантом самого маршала. Довольно исполнительный, он устраивал бы Рене целиком и полностью, если бы не порядком раздражающая любовь к ярким цветам. Вот и сегодня — фиолетовый и красный…

— Господин маршал, просили передать, что к вам господин первый министр.

— Риголь? — Рене вопросительно приподнял брови. И, несмотря на кивок, фыркнул: — Неужто небо на землю таки свалилось, как предрекал архиепископ, раз сам первый министр оказал мне такую честь? И в такой час?

— Неба на земле я не заметил, — рискнул и себе улыбнуться адъютант, — но у господина министра, кажется, что-то срочное.

— Хорошо, пусть идет сюда, — маршал потянулся и принялся натягивать колет, висевший на спинке кресла. — Кстати, Шарль…

Люэнь, который уже перешагнул было порог, намереваясь идти за Риголем, обернулся.

— Господин маршал?

— Это вы по случаю смерти короля этим вечером так вырядились? Вы, знаете ли, как никогда похожи на попугая. Или вас разбудили, и вы схватили первое, что попалось под руку?

Адъютант покраснел, но ничего не ответил: он уже привык к язвительным комментариям по поводу своего наряда. Или маршал думает, что раз он одевается в черное, серое или, в лучшем случае, темно-синее, то и все должны так же? Проигнорировав очередную насмешливую улыбку, Шарль вышел.

Рене вновь потянулся и сел в кресло. Что ж, наверное, и хорошо, что Риголь пришел сам, заодно попробуем выяснить, что у него на уме… На своей территории.

Дверь вновь отворилась, и на пороге появился первый министр. Он производил впечатление немощного старика, которому уже далеко за шестьдесят, но оправдывал это впечатление лишь наполовину. Даже глаза, пусть и порядком выцветшие, смотрели остро, пронизывая насквозь. Он держал в руках огромную власть и в некоторой мере гордился этим, как и голубыми повязками на рукавах черного колета, на которых изображался все тот же волк, воющий на луну, причем хвост зверя изгибался странным образом — цифрой «два», символизируя то, что Риголь был вторым человеком в государстве после короля.

Хозяин дома изобразил на лице приветливую улыбку, но даже не подумал подняться с кресла, хотя герцог Риголь, разумеется, куда более знатен, чем граф Артино (2). Но этим Рене подчеркивал, что по должности он не ниже: маршал подчиняется лишь королю, как и архиепископ, что позволяло армии и церкви оставаться независимыми от первого министра и Совета.

— Доброе утро, маршал, — герцог Риголь тоже улыбнулся.

— Доброе, коль скоро вы называете утром три часа ночи. Впрочем, проходите, присаживайтесь. Выпить не желаете?

— Нет, спасибо. Я хотел бы серьезно с вами поговорить, поэтому вино будет лишним, — министр пододвинул стоявший у двери стул к столу и сел напротив маршала.

— Серьезно поговорить? В таком случае я, пожалуй, все же выпью, хотя, как вам известно, и не люблю этого, — Рене достал из-под стола бутылку и, не заморачиваясь поисками бокала, отпил пару глотков прямо так. Поставив бутылку на стол, он выжидающе посмотрел на гостя. — Итак?

— Как всем известно, его величество скончался. Весьма прискорбно, но нам предстоит и дальше заботиться о королевстве, ради которого покойный государь…

Рене откинулся на спинку кресла. Судя по началу, до сути министр дойдет не скоро… Хотя даже в этом предисловии, совершенно, на первый взгляд, бессмысленном, нет ни единого случайного слова. Искусство политика: говорить ни о чем, сказав при этом все.

— Работа на благо государства требует от нас… — маршал едва заметно усмехнулся: он заметил, что Риголь тщательно избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Неужели догадывается? Надо будет проверить, как много он знает и знает ли что-нибудь конкретное вообще.

-…И я тоже буду верой и правдой служить молодому королю во благо Риэля, — кажется, вступление окончено. — Однако королю Эртиону будет сложно, поскольку наш враг — Артенская империя — силен, да и внутри государства не все ладно. В силу этого разного рода эксцентричные решения… — а это уже явный камень в огород маршала. Огромный такой булыжник. «Думал, испугаюсь?» — Рене подался немного вперед.

— Королю Эртиону будет сложно, если артенская армия возьмет в осаду столицу, как это случилось после предыдущего взвешенного и абсолютно не эксцентричного решения. Или вы полагаете, что те жалкие гроши, которые вы ем заплатили, остановят императора?

— Не остановят, в том-то и дело. Так что надежда на договоры, на нашего эмиссара…

-… Который будет повешен за шпионаж уже через две недели, ибо он вряд ли умнее вашего… Как там его? Элта? То-то смеху было, когда вы пытались его выкупить… И как одиноко он висел на главной площади имперской столицы, — в глазах Риголя мелькнуло раздражение: шпилька достигла цели.

— С этим мы разберемся, а вот что касается вас… — похоже, министр отправился напролом. Значит, скоро потеряет бдительность, и тогда Рене сможет…

— Что касается меня, то маршала, как известно, назначает король. Он же и снимает с должности.

— Который, как говорят — ваш любовник, — что ж, ничья. И что покойный король, будь он неладен, успел ему понарассказывать? К чертям провались тот, кто эту нелепость вообще придумал!

— Я одного не понимаю: вы сюда пришли, чтобы мне сказки на ночь рассказывать? Уверяю вас, я в этом не нуждаюсь, — Рене улыбнулся… и наконец его взгляд встретился со взглядом Риголя, который в ту же секунду будто потерял дар речи, а затем медленно кивнул.

— Ну и черт с вами. Делайте, что хотите. Но если полезете не в свое дело, пеняйте на себя! — следующую улыбку Рене сдержал — она бы получилась слишком самодовольной. «Вот только тебя забыл спросить, что мне делать… Впрочем, я же ничего не смыслю в политике, помнишь?»

— Главное, чтобы вы со своими делами разобрались, а я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, — маршал снова сделал глоток вина.

— Полагаю, вы будете на похоронах его величества? — резко сменил тему министр.

— А что я там забыл?

— Раз уж вы имеете честь быть маршалом… — Рене и так знал, что пойдет хотя бы ради Эртиона, но Риголю было вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — молодой человек потер руками виски. — Я там буду… Если, конечно, вы будете так любезны наконец дать мне выспаться.

— В таком случае доброй ночи, — язвительно отозвался герцог, поднялся и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета.

Рене подождал минут пять, сидя неподвижно и глядя на недопитую бутылку, а затем тоже рывком встал и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Плащ и шпагу мне, быстро, — отрывисто приказал он явившемуся из потайной дверцы слуге.

***

 

Архиепископ хмуро наблюдал за разошедшейся погодой из окна своего дворца — роскошь жилища церковного владыки ничем не уступала королевской. Тоже лепнина, позолота, внутренняя отделка, дорогая мебель. Хоть и присутствуют элементы, указывающие на то, что это резиденция служителя Божия: статуи святых, кресты… Но и они дорогие, да к тому же привезены из империи. Артенцы, конечно, враги, но определенно знают толк в искусстве и отделке. Однако мысли архиепископа также хмурые, под стать погоде.

Король умер, причем умер скверно, пусть другие об этом и не подозревают. Смерть правителя, хоть бы самого отвратительного — всегда неприятность. Еще и время выбрал подходящее: возвращаясь из королевского дворца, почтенный церковник намочил новое облачение. Теперь дождь усиливается, раздаются раскаты грома, а небо скрыто тучами. Решительно, в такую погоду только умирать и можно.

Он тяжело вздохнул и нехотя отошел от окна. С кончиной монарха было связано еще как минимум два неприятных события. Во-первых, какие-то странные взгляды Рене Артино. У маршала не было причин испытывать особую любовь к архиепископу, особенно после того, как этот самый архиепископ публично назвал всех илленов нечестивцами. Понятно. В конце концов, несмотря на мнение некоторых, даже церковники умеют рассуждать логически. Однако теперь повышенное внимание маршала было вызвано чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — в этом также нет сомнений. Вот только один вопрос: чем?

Хорошо бы герцог Риголь нашел-таки способ избавиться от этого иллена. Нет, не все представители этого… народца столь невыносимы. Взять, к примеру, помощника интенданта финансов: иллен, но красит волосы светлым и регулярно делает щедрые пожертвования на благо церкви. Правда, от акцента так и не избавился, в отличие от того же Рене Артино.

И эрты, и иллены разговаривали на одном языке — эртене, однако последние произносили согласные мягче и звонче, а также немного переиначивали некоторые гласные. Сам же язык именовали так только с одной целью: лишний раз подчеркнуть «второсортность» илленов: мол, даже наречия собственного не имеют. Обычно по выговору можно было безошибочно определить, эрт перед тобой или иллен, не видя лица, но, как оказалось, бывают исключения. Сколько Рене Артино уже маршал? Года два? За это время он избавился от акцента подчистую, а такое далеко не каждому удается.

Впрочем, Рене Артино — загадка не только в этом. Иллены — люди гордые, и поэтому редко поступают на королевскую службу — к «поработителям», как они говорят. А уж те, кто служит-таки монархам, навеки предатель, и дорога ему одна: добиваться некоего… снисхождения от эртов. Возможно, когда-нибудь и относительно равным признают. А маршал решительно не желал этого делать: например, носил черное, хоть ему и не положено, подчеркивая этим темные волосы да без того чересчур, пожалуй, бледное лицо. На одном из обедов у короля кто-то даже спросил, почему так. Рене ответил, но в присущей ему манере:

— Цвет глаз я все равно поменять не могу, — на губах непонятная улыбка, будто противоречит сам себе. — К тому же, эртам совершенно не идет мой любимый черный цвет.

Единственное, что в этой сцене доставило удовольствие лично архиепископу — лицо министра Риголя, которого он тоже недолюбливал. Тот, глядя на маршала, аж столовый нож схватил с таким видом, будто хотел перерезать ему горло. И главное, никого за столом не огорчил бы такой исход дела. Разве что самого Артино — вряд ли он желает раньше времени отправиться в преисподнюю.

Пожалуй, хватит о маршале, все равно эти мысли отнюдь не добавляют настроения. Лучше бы попытаться выяснить, кто убил священника. Да, в этом заключалась вторая неприятность архиепископа, и, наверное, куда более масштабная, чем первая.

Священника застрелили из лука как раз тогда, когда он вместе с архиепископом выходил из королевского дворца. Метко и точно, прямо в сердце. Один из прислужников, осмотрев мертвеца и место, где это случилось, сказал, что стрелять могли только из одного места — небольшого парапета на втором этаже. Но архиепископ мог хоть Богом поклясться, что на том парапете никого не было! А прислужнику он в таких делах доверял, ведь тот и сам когда-то был лучником.

А теперь остается думать и строить догадки. Хорошо хоть, лишних свидетелей нет: всем было не до того. Плохо другое: это был человек, присланный Домино.

Архиепископ расхаживал по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. К нему сунулся было какой-то причетник, приоткрыв дверь, но тут же был выпровожен вон с приказом не беспокоить. Еще и дверь на ключ — для надежности.

Домино — пожалуй, единственный, кто стал загадкой большей, чем Рене Артино. Архиепископ наконец сел и погрузился в воспоминания.

Это было шесть лет назад. Он, тогда еще столичный епископ, с нетерпением ждал назначения архиепископа, коим очень надеялся стать. Волнение и желание побыть в одиночестве — прямо как сейчас, разве что в другом доме. А все повторяется, даже забавно. И совсем как сегодня, в дверь заглянул слуга и доложил, что епископа желает видеть какой-то дворянин.

— Скажите, чтобы приходил завтра утром, — бывают же люди, которые находят столь неподходящее время для визитов.

— Он настаивает на немедленной аудиенции, ваше преосвященство.

— Кто он?

— Имя называть отказался, — слуга пожал плечами.

— Ладно, пропустите, — ходят же чудаки всякие.

Через минуту в кабинет епископа вошел человек в плаще и с наглухо закрытым лицом: мало того, что маска, так еще и повязка, закрывающая подбородок, рот и часть носа. Как только дышать умудряется… Епископ хотел было начать с дежурного приветствия, но незнакомец ему не позволил.

— Я не стану извиняться за вторжение в столь, несомненно, неудачное время лишь по одной причине: полагаю, эта встреча будет полезна нам обоим, если хотите знать, — а произношение илленское, даже любопытно…

— Обоим? Что же, я слушаю. Но для начала позвольте все же осведомиться о вашем имени, — епископ смотрел настороженно. Незнакомец ухмыльнулся, то есть, наверное, ухмыльнулся, судя по его глазам.

— Я — Домино. Во всяком случае, мои соратники называют меня так, если хотите знать, сойдет и для вас, — небрежно произнес гость.

— Хорошо, пусть так.

Домино, пройдя внутрь кабинета, принялся расхаживать по нему, будто у себя дома, и епископу это не понравилось, но он заставил себя промолчать. Кто знает, что на уме у этого человека.

— Я предлагаю сотрудничество. Вы оказываете мне небольшие услуги, я же, в свою очередь, гарантирую, что вы станете архиепископом. Если хотите знать, даже останетесь им на все время нашего… сотрудничества.

— Я не собираюсь оказывать вам никаких услуг, — резко ответил епископ, вскидывая голову и встречаясь с глазами Домино. Всего секунда, и…

— Я погорячился, разумеется, я согласен, — слышит, будто со стороны, собственный голос. Нет, он вовсе не это хочет сказать! Только губы почему-то не слушаются.

— Вот и славно, если хотите знать, — Домино разворачивается и растворяется за дверью. Епископ падает в кресло, чувствуя сильную боль в висках.

На следующий день он приветствует народ в качестве нового архиепископа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le joueur (фр.) - игрок.  
> 1 - проще говоря, опиум  
> 2 - иерархия аля Французское королевство: шевалье, барон, граф, маркиз, герцог, король.


	3. Глава 2. Сказка о драконах

Андре Риголь, пребывая в крайне скверном расположении духа, покинул дом маршала. Именно «дом» — назвать его, к примеру, дворцом, как все именовали резиденцию архиепископа, не повернулся бы язык. Дом, который приобрел граф Артино, став маршалом, ранее принадлежал какому-то дворянину. Сей достойный человек счел необходимым навсегда покинуть королевство, а жилище свое продал по весьма умеренной цене. Собственно поэтому маршал его и выбрал: лишними средствами Рене не располагал, но в то же время ставил роскошь на последнее место. Хотя и жаловаться не на что: два этажа, кое-какая отделка, разве что заново покрасили стены.

Когда первого министра переполняли эмоции, он напрочь переставал замечать, что происходит вокруг. Рене об этом прекрасно знал и специально приберег парочку язвительных замечаний к концу разговора. Поэтому Риголь, заметно сбавивший шаг, спустившись по ступенькам с крыльца, не обратил внимания на тень, что вскоре скользнула за ним.

…Рене, надев плащ и прикрепив шпагу, быстро спустился — кабинет находился на втором этаже — и вышел за дверь. Поздней осенью светает поздно, часы пробили четыре, но на улице не было и намека на рассвет, лишь непроглядная тьма. Еще и холод такой, что до костей пробирает. Но плащ теплый, глаза к отсутствию света привыкнут быстро, а то, что луна не выглядывает, даже хорошо: легче будет прятаться.

«Замечательное время для прогулки», — подумал Рене, прячась в очень удобной нише у входной двери, чтобы по какой-то причине вдруг обернувшийся Риголь его не заметил. Непонятно, зачем вообще при постройке оставили это углубление в стене, но сейчас маршал был как никогда благодарен тому, кому она понадобилась. «Вот это называется пользой от неожиданных архитектурных решений…»

Тем временем министр уже почти дошел до поворота, Рене поспешил за ним и правильно сделал: за углом Риголя ждал экипаж, в который тот и сел. Карета медленно покатилась по улице, а маршалу пришла в голову одна занимательная мысль. Разумеется, догонять карету бегом было бы верхом глупости, особенно при желании остаться незамеченным, а вот попробовать прицепиться сзади, как это делают городские мальчишки, — можно. Не особо удобно, конечно, да и внутри явно теплее… «Кто увидит — решит, что маршал спятил, к вящей радости господина архиепископа…»

Карета спустилась с холма, въехала в Речной город и остановилась спустя несколько кварталов у какого-то невзрачного на вид здания. Рене тут же спрыгнул и, бесшумно преодолев небольшое расстояние до дома напротив, слился со стеной, благо в темноте и в черном плаще сделать это было несложно. Затем поднял голову, прочитал название заведения, к которому подъехал Риголь… И чуть было не выругался вслух. Стоило же ехать за министром к черту на рога и в такой холод ради того, чтобы попасть в бордель! Да, место известное в определенных кругах, но чтобы герцог Риголь, который так дорожит своей «незапятнанной» репутацией, в эти круга входил… «Непредсказуемо, но даже не удивительно».

Со своего наблюдательного пункта Рене мог видеть, как первый министр несколько раз оглянулся — видимо, он уже окончательно взял себя в руки — и торопливо зашел внутрь, тут же прикрыв за собой дверь. Идти за ним — рискованно, да и остается немалая вероятность того, что пришел он сюда… по прямому назначению. В то же время, маршал был прекрасно осведомлен о том, как еще наделенные властью могут использовать подобные заведения. Проще говоря, получают и передают информацию. Клиент-то мало ли, сболтнет лишнего… А оно тут же передано кому нужно. Правда, посылают за «отчетами» обычно людей попроще, а не ходят сами. Значит, если верна вторая версия, Риголю должны сообщить нечто такое, что он не может доверить никому. Вот это уже крайне любопытно.

Прошло, наверное, минут десять, и Рене решил зайти. Завернулся в плащ, поплотнее натянул капюшон, пересек улицу и проскользнул за дверь. В помещении, конечно, трудно увидеть то, что надо, или, точнее, кого надо: сплошной шум, гам, полуобнаженные девицы, разного рода публика… Впрочем, а чего еще ожидать? Кто-то тут же прицепился, мол, «чего желает господин», но молодой человек, сунув золотой, жестом приказал его не трогать и прошел в самый дальний угол. Там нет свечей, и можно спокойно постоять. Какие-то стулья, столы, ширмы, двери… И маленькая лесенка в противоположном углу, наполовину скрытая на редкость безобразной картиной. Пожалуй, то, что нужно. Рене осторожно переместился к ней и, убедившись, что все заняты своими делами и не обращают на него внимания, начал подниматься, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Повезло еще, что деревянные ступеньки почти не скрипели, да и шум вокруг теперь даже не особо раздражал.

Лестница привела в узенький коридорчик, в котором оказалась только одна-единственная дверь. Она была приоткрыта, и Рене не преминул этим воспользоваться.  
Действительно, посреди комнаты, полной какого-то хлама, стоял герцог Риголь. Его собеседницы не было видно, лишь слышался женский голос.

-… Да, они приходили сюда, — говорила женщина.

— Вдвоем?

— Ага. Между собой разговаривали черт знает как, ничего не поймешь, но потом, когда я…

— Без подробностей, — холодно перебил ее министр.

— Как скажете. Так вот, потом он проговорился, что бумаги постоянно носит при себе.

— Догадалась заглянуть?

— А вы сомневались? — женщина фыркнула. — Да только без толку: написано по-ихнему, уж не знаю, как это там называется…

— Ясно. За работу, Рэн, — Риголь бросил собеседнице небольшой мешочек, и Рене резко отшатнулся от двери, едва успев подхватить вазу, столь неудачно стоявшую рядом. Хотя, если подумать, размещена она хорошо — невольно приходит в голову мысль, что вовсе не случайно сей предмет интерьера находится здесь. Пождав, пока герцог и Рэн спустятся по лестнице и немного отойдут, Рене последовал за ними. Внизу женщина куда-то исчезла, а министр тут же вышел за дверь, явно желая как можно скорее покинуть это заведение. Идти за ним дальше, похоже, не имеет смысла, значит, нужно попытаться выяснить, что за клиент, разговаривавший «непонятно как», его столь сильно заинтересовал.

Рене бегло осмотрел помещение, а затем присел на стул рядом с мужчиной, который занял тот самый темный угол, что так привлек маршала с самого начала.

— Что, не нашлось подходящей? — Рене усмехнулся.

— Да как-то, — мужчина неопределенно махнул рукой. — Наверное, просто реже стоит сюда приходить. Тогда и разнообразие будет, — он коротко хохотнул.

Маршал понял, что интуиция не подвела: он не ошибся с выбором собеседника.

— А вот говорят, есть девушка красивая… Рэн, или как-то так.

— Ага, Рэн. Есть такая. Одна из лучших тут, вот и… Какую-то важную птицу обслуживает. Артенец, черт бы их всех побрал. Только ушел вот… Им, тварям, вечно все лучшее. А при осаде, когда иллен Артино им… — мужчина продолжил бормотать, но уже что-то неразборчивое. Разговор принимал нежелательный оборот. Этот мужчина, судя по виду, солдат — еще не хватало, чтобы узнал. Рене резко схватил его за подбородок и, заглядывая в глаза, повелительным тоном произнес:

— Ты ничего не говорил и ничего не видел.

Маршал отпустил его так же резко — почти отшвырнул — и быстро вышел. Мужчина проводил молодого человека пустым взглядом.

Артенец… Любопытно. Они, конечно, попадаются среди жителей столицы, но редко: их не жалуют, что совершенно очевидно, учитывая натянутые отношения Риэля с империей. «Единственные, кому хуже, чем илленам», — с горечью подумал Рене, выйдя на улицу и направляясь домой, но почти сразу прогнал эту мысль. Не место и не время. А тут речь идет не просто об артенце, а о важной персоне с бумагами в придачу. Посол? Может, он, а может, кто-то еще. Значит, надо во дворец, на заседание Совета. Рене всей душой ненавидел «это сборище», однако другого выхода нет.

***

 

Архиепископ так и сидел за столом, уронив голову на руки. То ли дремал, то ли размышлял — непонятно. Где-то вдалеке башенные часы пробили три часа. Самое глухое время. И опасное: многие горожане вообще боятся выходить на улицу, ведь можно встретить кого угодно — грабителя, убийцу или… Дальше начинался рассказ о созданиях, который архиепископ немедленно называл сказкой, суеверием, а то и ересью. Однако если оставить спор о том, правда это или нет, рассказ был довольно интересным.

Легенда гласила, что ночью на улицы города выходят темные твари. Они могут оборачиваться зверями или птицами, могут околдовать человека так, что тот совершит любое преступление, а утром даже не вспомнит, кто он такой. А зачем им все это нужно? Судя по рассказам, просто удовольствия ради.

Немного иную историю рассказывал Артино. Хотя это воспоминание тоже не из приятных, как и все, с ним связанное… Как обычно, в один из вечеров за карточной игрой какой-то любитель страшных сказок задал вопрос. Заканчивалось, как правило, тем, что маршал начинал говорить, а слушали все, раскрыв рот и не глядя толком в карты. Так и в тот раз.

— Старые рукописи — довольно любопытная вещь, в них порой попадаются совершенно неожиданные ответы на вопросы, которые даже самые рьяные признали риторическими. Господин Лавель, у вас там что, козырь в рукаве? — полковник аж покраснел, а Рене невозмутимо продолжил: — Так вот. Ваших «тварей» иллены называли и продолжают называть Стражами Ночи, причем на то есть определенная причина. В незапамятные времена на этих землях жил некий народ. До поры до времени ничем особенным они не отличались: сеяли, занимались ремеслами, строили деревни, воевали. Довольно успешно, надо сказать. Однако в один прекрасный день какой-то человек заявил, что на него снизошло озарение, и он знает, что нужно делать, чтобы достичь небывалого процветания и справедливости. Он все ходил, говорил, а люди постепенно начинали ему верить. Владел ли он магией или просто умел убеждать — неизвестно, но через некоторое время «просветленный» стал королем. Постановил, что его слово закон, что единственная истинная вера — поклонение Свету, и начал борьбу со всеми, кто с этим не согласился. А кончилось, как и любая попытка установить справедливость, резней. Наблюдал за этим всем Князь Тьмы, наблюдал и решил положить этому конец. С тех пор те немногие, что сопротивлялись, стали Стражами Ночи. Князем Тьмы им дана вечная жизнь, но лишь ночью могут они выходить на улицу и лишь ночью обретают силу. А люди наказаны: их потомки обречены смотреть, но не видеть, бороться за место под несуществующим солнцем и верить в миражи.

— Но говорят, что они убивают ради забавы! — не сдержался полковник Лавель. Маршал остро на него посмотрел.

— Они всего лишь бессмертны и больше не понимают, что такое жизнь или смерть. Но вряд ли они испытывают хоть сколько-нибудь положительные эмоции от убийств. К слову, не таких уж и частых.

— И что люди должны сделать? Ну, чтобы их простили?

— Во-первых, я лично очень сомневаюсь, что Князь Тьмы умеет прощать… Однако должны они научиться. Очень многому.

Здесь архиепископ позволили и себе вмешаться.

— И вы, маршал, считаете, что это правда? Князь Тьмы или, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, — всякие там стражи?

— Я этого не говорил, — спокойно ответил маршал. Архиепископ поежился под внимательным взглядом черных глаз, но ответ его не удовлетворил.

— И вы верите, что ваш рассказ — лишь выдумка?

— И вы верите, что я всегда говорю то, что думаю? — так же невозмутимо ответил вопросом на вопрос молодой человек. — Пока один-ноль, ваше преосвященство: вы прекрасно поняли, что я хотел сказать, как и некоторые другие, — он обвел взглядом присутствующих, а когда вновь остановил его на архиепископе, глаза пронзали насквозь. — А вам даже сжечь меня не за что.

Архиепископ едва сдержался, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами.

— Стражи Ночи? Но ведь, согласно легендам, есть и другие не-люди, правда, господин маршал? — раздался женский голос, и все поспешно встали. Они так увлеклись, что не заметили, как в комнату вошла Айла, дочь старого короля и сестра Эртиона. Она жестом дала понять, что можно сесть и сама опустилась в кресло рядом с маршалом.

— Согласно легендам, — Рене насмешливо посмотрел на архиепископа, специально выделяя голосом эти слова, — есть. Например, те, кто умели обращаться в драконов.

— С крыльями? — принцесса, похоже, не на шутку заинтересовалась.

— С крыльями, ваше высочество. О них тоже написано довольно много, но никаких упоминаний о том, что их хоть кто-то видел.

— И что же пишут о драконах?

— Разное, — Рене пожал плечами. — К примеру, то, что у них всегда черные глаза, в которые ни в коем случае нельзя смотреть: потеряешь память и только одного забыть не сможешь — черную бездну. Там же сказано и том, что иллены — потомки этих самых людей-драконов, — видимо, замешательство архиепископа отразилось на его лице, потому как на него вновь посмотрели насмешливо.

— И правда, что они считались непобедимыми? — в серо-зеленых глазах принцессы Айлы плескался неподдельный интерес. «Хм, а ведь говорят, что интерес у нее еще и к маршалу», — подумал архиепископ.

— Было такое. И одна история, — Рене, до этого сидевший вполоборота, повернулся к ней. — О том, что дракон убивает того, кого полюбит.

— Это зачем? — невольно вырвалось у архиепископа.

— Вас заинтересовала сказка, ваше преосвященство? — теперь Айла смотрела на него. И если маршалу еще можно было ответить что-нибудь эдакое, то принцессе — ни в коем случае, поэтому он промямлил нечто неопределенное. Рене тем временем продолжил:

— Именно поэтому они непобедимы. Кажется, что это жестоко, ведь любовь — замечательное чувство и так далее, но она делает уязвимым.

— И вы тоже так считаете? — тихо спросила маршала Айла. Архиепископ внимательно посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на него.

— Считаю, — коротко и жестко ответил маршал. Он заглянул в свои карты и вслед за остальными игроками бросил их на стол:

— Я выиграл, господа.

Полковник Лаваль вздохнул: ему опять не повезло. Маршал же подвинул к себе кучку золота, пересчитал, а затем поднялся.

— Господин архиепископ, оставляю это вам. В качестве пожертвования. Надеюсь только, что вы не забудете выложить их из своего кармана.

Этого архиепископ уже просто не мог стерпеть.

— Как вы смеете разговаривать в таком тоне! Я служитель Божий, и за оскорбление вы ответите!

— Правда? — насмешливо спросил Рене. — Тогда назовите хоть одну причину, по которой небо до сих пор не упало на мою грешную голову. Да и молний я что-то не вижу.

— Да я вам… — архиепископ окончательно вышел из себя, но тут вмешалась Айла.

— Разве служителю Божию подобает угрожать?

Архиепископ побагровел и вылетел из комнаты, но еще успел услышать, как маршал сказал Айле:

— Не надо было этого говорить.

… Часы пробили четыре, и архиепископ попытался прогнать воспоминания. И что только все нашли в этом Артино? Ладно Айла — она женщина, и ей могли вскружить голову черные глаза и насмешливая улыбка, но Эртион или старый король… Немыслимо.

— Вполне очевидно, — раздалось из угла, и архиепископ аж подпрыгнул в кресле.

— Кто? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.

— Домино, — гость вышел на середину кабинета, хозяин которого вздохнул с облегчением. Домино часто появлялся будто бы из ниоткуда.

— И что вам понадобилось на этот раз? — архиепископ вновь расслабился, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

— Священник, если хотите знать. Точнее, то, почему от него нет вестей.

— Потому что… эм… Как бы это сказать… Довольно проблематично послать весть с того света.

— Вот, значит, как. И что же с ним приключилось?

— Его застрели из лука, когда мы выходили из королевского дворца. Понимаете, — архиепископ, сам того не замечая, начал размахивать руками, — Там есть один парапет… Слуга сказал, что стрелять могли только оттуда, но там никого не было! Ведь я тут же посмотрел вверх — стрелок не успел бы никуда деться!

— Слуге вы доверяете? — быстро уточнил Домино.

— Да, он сам бывший лучник.

— Значит, вы видели стрелка. Просто не запомнили.

— Это как? Вы что несете? — договорить архиепископ не успел. Домино посмотрел ему в глаза, и виски тут же прошило знакомой болью… Столь сильной, что он аж застонал.

— Что я говорил перед этим?  
— Я… Не помню, — прошептал архиепископ. Болит голова… Домино… Все как в тумане.

Домино молчал, видимо, давая ему придти в себя.

Прошло минут десять, и сознание начало проясняться. Во всяком случае, мысли перестали путаться.

— Что это было? — наконец спросил архиепископ.

— Магия. Впрочем, вы же церковник, — Домино фыркнул. — До священников доходит хуже, но должны же вы верить тому, что видите и ощущаете.

— Я верю в Бога, — невпопад произнес архиепископ. — Разве вы нет?

— Иногда мне вас жаль. Ведь я не знаю, каково это — верить в то, чего не существует… А я верю лишь в свое право изменить мир. И в силу — силу ума и стали. Это решает все.

Архиепископ смотрел на него потрясенно.

— И вы хотите сказать, что магия — реальность?

— Да. Повторю: вы видели стрелка, но забыли об этом, потому что он вам велел.

— Но я не чувствовал того, что сейчас!

— Разумеется, — в голосе Домино появились насмешливые нотки. — Если хотите знать, память можно стереть и гораздо аккуратнее.

— Я помню только две черные точки… Просто точки. Думал, в глазах рябит от усталости… — после небольшой паузы произнес архиепископ.

— Правильно. Глаза стрелка.

— И многие могли бы… такое…

— Все иллены способны освоить магию.

— Вы хотите сказать, что все иллены могут вот такое творить с нормальными людьми?

— Ну на самом деле я сказал «могут освоить магию», а не «владеют магией». Но в общем да, если хотите знать.

Архиепископ бессильно откинулся на спинку и закрыл лицо руками. А ведь он верил в Бога! Да, он стал священником из честолюбия, но верил! Однако оказалось, что объявленное Священной Книгой ложью существует на самом деле…


End file.
